


Where the Love-Light Gleams

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Christmas, Consensual Infidelity, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, New York Yankees, Not Beta Read, Sappy, mention of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Christmas-themed (slightly belated) birthday schmoop for <img/><a href="http://inplayruns.livejournal.com/"><b>inplayruns</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love-Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inplayruns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/gifts).



> Alex and Cynthia’s custody arrangement is total BS on my part. Happy birthday, [**inplayruns**](http://inplayruns.livejournal.com/)! 
> 
> I wanted this to be more than it turned out to be. Unebeta’d, short, and silly. Apologies.
> 
> Title from “I’ll Be Home For Christmas,” by Bing Crosby.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Alex gets the girls this time because Cynthia had them last Christmas, and it’s always kind of irked him that they couldn’t have figured out some arrangement where one of them wasn’t left out, but it is what it is. He doesn’t mind _that_ much anyways, because he gets them for most of the winter, and even here and there during the season. Everyone has to make concessions, and last year it was him.

This year they’re all his, though, so he goes all out. He practically puts FAO Schwartz out of business, buying Christmas presents for the girls, even some things for Cynthia to stay on her good side. Alex even buys stuff for Andy, Laura, and the kids. 

As Alex puts the bags in the back of his SUV, he imagines Andy bawling him out because Alex buying him (and his family) stuff freaks him out for some reason. Alex just wants Andy to know he appreciates him and, by extension, his family too.

“It’s weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Alex had said.

He and Andy were in the kitchen of Alex’s offseason home, putting up some construction paper Christmas decorations Natasha made in her daycare art class, while the kids played in the other room. 

Andy bit off a rectangle of tape from the dispenser and taped up his end of one of Natasha’s construction paper garlands. “It’s _weird_ , Alex. It kinda makes me feel like a kept man.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re not a kept man.” Alex laughed and slid a hand down to the small of Andy’s back.

Andy squirmed away and picked up another decoration from the pile on the kitchen table. “I know. It’s just—”

“Don’t say it.” Alex pulled the decoration out of Andy’s hands and dropped it on the table. “I just like spoiling the ones I love.”

Andy raised an eyebrow. “You love Laura?”

Alex rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around Andy’s wrists. “I love _you_. And the ones _you_ love. So I guess I do.”

“You’re sweet,” Andy said, smiling.

Alex grinned. “And lucky.”

-

After the girls say their evening prayers and Alex tucks them into their beds, whispering to them about sugar plums, and turns out the lights, he goes to his and Andy’s bedroom.

Andy is sitting up, reading a magazine. He looks up when Alex walks in and smiles. “Put the girls to bed?”

“Yep. Both of them were out like a light before their heads hit their pillows,” Alex says, grinning and shutting the door gently behind him.

Andy scoots over a little and pulls the covers back, and Alex climbs in next to him. Andy reaches out, trails his fingers down Alex’s arm before letting his hand come to rest over Alex’s.

“Merry Christmas,” Andy says, his voice warm and fond, full of promise.

Alex looks at him and turns his hand over, catching Andy’s fingers in his. “Merry Christmas.”

Alex leans in and presses a kiss against Andy’s lips, and smiles when he feels Andy’s fingers tighten around his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
